


The Call

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “You almost died! And for what?”





	The Call

You kissed him on the edge of the driveway, our driveway, you mentally corrected yourself. You still had yet to fully realize that you and Ace were actually living together and here he was days later leaving for New York to go visit Snake and later on the rest of the boys were supposed to meet up with the former gang leader and his past right hand man

Your hands pressed against Ace’s chest, his arms were wrapped snugly around your waist, holding you close to him, reluctant to leave you too even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself. He was more than tempted to go back into the house and do whatever task you felt like at the moment. You sighed and pressed your forehead into his chest.

“Do you have to go?” You ask, already knowing the answer.

“I’ll miss you toots but I haven’t seen the rest of the gang in a real long time, only fair to pay them a visit,” He replies and you kiss him softly once more before watching him get into the car and driving away.

The next week was pretty uneventful, once you got a phone call from Ace and the gang would yell random obscene things in the background that you couldn’t help but giggle at. Other than that, the only other monumental happening was Noodle telling you about how Murdoc had gotten a fan to contact her and she was going to head off to find El Mierda after Ace returned from the trip.

You’d been sleeping when you’d gotten woken up by your phone’s ringtone playing, you ignored it for a little while not wanting to get up but whoever was calling was insistent and you eventually pushed yourself up and out of you bed to answer.

“Hello?” You murmured sleepily.

“Are you the significant other of Ace D. Copular?” The other person on the line asked.

“Mhmm,” You said.

“He’s badly injured and we don’t know if he’s going to make it until tomorrow,” The man told you, the haze of sleep that had been so prominent before now entirely gone.

“What hospital?” You asked, jotting down the name on a piece of paper.

Going to the airport at three in the morning in only your pajamas with only a small backpack filled with the essentials wasn’t the most practical decision you had ever made but it made getting through security that much quicker and the words echoing in your head of how your boyfriend might not make it haunting you reminded you again and again, why’d you’d responded so quickly.

You tapped your fingers against your leg as you waited in the line for boarding, watching as the older people, disabled, and young children with their parents got into the plane. As soon as they finished boarding your need to speed up time kicked in urging you to push the man on his cell phone in front of you so that you could finally board.

You waited for a small eternity until you finally tapped him on the shoulder, getting him to move ahead, much to your relief and the others who’d been waiting behind you. You could have gone around him but you didn’t think that would have been the best decision in case you ended up sitting next to him for the rest of the flight.

The plane flight was a kind of torture as you sat there unable to do anything until you finally heard a small ding and you could get off the cramped plane seating. You walked as fast as you could, not even hearing the flight attendants telling you to have a safe journey home and other words along those lines.

You could have gotten a rental call but it would have taken too much time that you didn’t have so you waited for a Lyft or an Uber, you couldn’t really remember which service you used at the moment but it was something along those lines. They arrived and you hopped in the car, using what you called the “Murdoc” technique of saying you’d pay double the amount of money if they got you there in half of the time that it would take. You’d have to remind yourself to thank Murdoc for that tip while leaving the room, so he wouldn’t brag for hours about how his skills had helped many.

The driver hadn’t gotten you there in half the time but definitely less time than it initially would have so you threw what you calculated off the top of your head at him, thanking him, and speed walking to the front of the hospital.

“I’m here to visit Ace Copular, I’m his….family,” You said, correcting yourself at the last moment in case they were only letting family visit, it was easier than explaining that he didn’t have any blood family members to a random woman at the hospital.

“If you go down the hall and take a left you should find his room, it’s number 53,” She told you and you thanked her.

When you opened the door and you saw that Ace was wide awake, black eyes accompanied by bruises just on his face you were filled with relief. You would have thrown yourself onto him if you weren’t so aware of how injured he was. You walked up and carefully hugged him, tearing up as you kissed his face again and again as he apologized for worrying you.

“What happened?” You said, questions flooding through your head.

“It was real stupid, this sleaze was hitting on this girl and he was getting way too close for comfort. So I says to him that he needed to back off, guess it got him upset, threatening his dominance in front of his guys and all that. Wonder if I used to be like that,” He paused for a second before shaking off the thought.

“He wanted to take it outside, figured I could beat him easy, especially with the gang to back me up. Not to mention he was from some old gang that was always making our lives miserable but then he pulled out a knife and,” He shrugs and then winces from the action, “Doesn’t matter, the guys are okay.”

“This was about an old rivalry?” You asked, disbelief laced into every word that he would risk his life over something so seemingly mediocre.

“It wasn’t like tha-” He stars before you interrupt.

“You almost died! And for what? Some lousy opportunity to get revenge? To be a hero for a night?” You say, voice raised.

“Don’t you realize how much I care about you, how that would affect me if you died? The little family you’ve made with the band and everyone in the Gangreen Gang? You’re not in highschool anymore Ace, you can’t go around getting in fights for no reason and expecting no consequences! Because they are consequences! And, I…” You trail off, sitting on the couch across the room, burying your head in your hands.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you okay? And thinking about that happening one of these days over something small like that, I hate it.” You finish.

“Toots, I promise I ain’t ever going to do anything like that again. I never thought about it like that, didn’t really think I was that important to anyone,” He tells you and you look up at him.

“Well you are and if you break that promise I’m leaving because I can’t watch you self destruct by being reckless,” You tell him, reaching for anything to confirm that he won’t end up in another hospital until he was much, much older.

You watch the shock in his expression and what you would have sworn was pure fear over the fact that you might leave him one day. You pay close attention as his expression slips into determination instead, confirming that no more gang fights are going to be happening anytime soon.

“Promise that’s never going to happen,” He tells you and you nod, whispering thank you.


End file.
